This invention relates to metallic coated particles having a core material and coating. The coating consists essentially of a relatively ductile and/or malleable metal and the core consists essentially of a material which is relatively less deformable than the coating. The invention relates also to the process for producing the coated particles.
Present coating prior art relates to typically thin uniform coatings as applied by physical vapor deposition or chemical vapor deposition. While these coatings are precise, continuous, and usually effective, they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the coating rate is relatively slow, thus making the process expensive and expensive capital equipment is required to apply the coating.